


You're Cute When...

by Sereiin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, submissive Ayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereiin/pseuds/Sereiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He relished it. In the way Kaneki Ken dominated him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When...

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Ayakane around. Anyway, this got really vulgar. I have no excuse for this. Enjoy (hopefully) ／(≧ x ≦)＼

 He wonders how he got here. Wonders how he ended up pressed against a wall, smothered by _him_ of all people. Actually enjoying the way the half-ghoul’s lips felt against his own. The warmth of his breath and the twirl of his tongue, as he mapped out the inside of his mouth. Hands tangled in his hair, fists clenching around dark strands in a way that was most definitely painful. But he _liked_ it. And perhaps like was too weak a word… He _relished_ in it. In the way Kaneki Ken dominated him.  
  
 And it was baffling. Because Ayato never liked feeling powerless- or so he said. To be powerless was to be vulnerable, and vulnerability equated to weakness. _The weak perish_ _and only the strong survive,_ Ayato mused, and yet he still didn't pull away.  
  
 He thinks that perhaps it’s because Kaneki’s the only one to ever openly challenge him, to get so under his skin and refuse to back off...And he had definitely awakened a part of Ayato that the boy didn’t know existed within him.  
  
 Ayato had disliked Kaneki from the moment he met him. It didn’t matter that he didn’t really know him. He’d automatically assumed the dark haired boy was exactly like the others of Anteiku, like his dumb-ass sister Touka; trying to fit into a world that he didn’t belong in. And maybe it was more understandable for the half-ghoul, after all he _had_ belonged to that world once upon a time. Still, there was never any place for a ghoul- no matter how much a ghoul- in the human world.  
  
 And then Kaneki decided to join Aogiri. He was different after that, someone Ayato couldn’t easily read. He no longer seemed limited by his own self; no longer afraid of his ghoul side- Ayato speculated that perhaps he’d lost whatever part of himself that was holding onto the last remaining shreds of his humanity. Yamori had put him through hell after all (I mean it was enough to turn his fucking hair _white_ ). Though Ayato wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Kaneki left Anteiku because he no longer cared about the people there. If anything, the half-ghoul probably didn’t know how to go back. He’d changed and it wasn’t like he could pretend he hadn’t.  
  
 Perhaps the half-ghoul even believed he was protecting the ones he held dear by joining Aogiri. He had, after all, called Ayato out on _his_ shit. Although Ayato would never willingly admit that he’d done anything to ensure his sister’s safety. Regardless of why Kaneki joined though, Ayato had to admit that he followed orders surprisingly well, and even made an alright partner.  
  
 And yet he was still so very capable of getting under his skin. Although he came to tolerate him, they’d clash more often than not. And so that’s how the first ‘incident’ occurred. During a rare moment of downtime, relieved of their duties of carrying out raids…Kaneki was lounging around reading one the many books he’d always seemed to acquire from nowhere Ayato could discern. Ayato sat on the other end of the decrepit black couch, bobbing his head and silently mouthing the lyrics to the vulgar rock music pouring out of his ear buds. Kaneki sighed in exasperation, trying his best to ignore him. After a few minutes, the song had switched, and Ayato decided he was bored. He kicked Kaneki’s leg off the couch just for the hell of it.  
  
 The half-ghoul didn’t even look up from his book as he retaliated with a kick to Ayato’s side. Ayato bristled as Kaneki’s boot dug into his side and probably left a bruise upon his ribs. He popped out his earbuds and promptly smacked the book out of Kaneki’s hands.  
  
 Kaneki raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ayato but otherwise didn’t change the apathetic expression he wore. Ayato challenged his gaze, unknowingly pouting, just willing Kaneki to _say_ something.  
  
 “Pick it up,” Kaneki finally said after a full minute of staring.  
  
 “ _Fuck_ no,” Ayato spat.  
  
 Kaneki narrowed his eyes at him. Ayato ignored him in favor of laying down on the couch, upside down with his head dangling off the edge. He skimmed his playlist, feeling rather bored. He heard Kaneki shuffling around and assumed the half-ghoul was just picking his book up...Until he suddenly found himself hitting the floor with a reasonable bang, head smacking painfully on the ground. He stared up at a smirking Kaneki in shock that gave way to anger.  
  
 “Did you just push me?” He scoffed.  
  
 Kaneki gave a noncommittal shrug. “You pushed my book.”  
  
 “Fucking Eyepatch.” Ayato pulled himself up from the floor and made a move to punch Kaneki square in the face.  
  
 Kaneki grabbed his fist before it made contact. Ayato huffed and sprung out of his grip. And then they were dancing. Both experienced in hand-to-hand combat, it made for an interesting fight. There was lots of flailing, punches, kicks and blood before they went down in a tangle of limbs, Kaneki eventually managing to pin the younger male underneath him.  
  
 Ayato bucked up, struggling to push Kaneki off who had his knees on either side of him, straddling his waist as he gripped his wrists painfully tight in one large hand.  
  
 “Let go of me!” Ayato bit out.  
  
 “No. You look quite interesting struggling like this,” Kaneki told him.  
  
 “D-don’t say weird shit like that!”  
  
 “Why? If I dare say it...you almost look _cute_ when you're like this,” he hissed the word ‘cute’ into Ayato’s ear.  
  
 “I am not fucking cute!” The very word shocked Ayato into ceasing his movements. _How dare this bastard! What gave him the right t-_  
  
 Ayato’s internal seething was cut short when Kaneki leaned down to press their lips together. Ayato didn’t move, and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing...fuck maybe even his heart skipped a beat. He wondered if his brain had short-circuited.  
  
 The only thing he was able to register was the (surprisingly soft) brush of Kaneki’s lips, and the wet touch of his tongue swiping against his lower lip.  
  
 He could only look up at Kaneki with wide-eyes when the half-ghoul finally pulled away. Kaneki stared at him with something swirling in the grey depths of his eyes that made Ayato feel almost...warm somehow. He also found the light pink dusting Kaneki’s cheeks and his messy white hair strangely endearing.  
  
 Until of course he seemed to get his head back, and then he became nothing but pissed off. He shoved Kaneki once more and this time the elder complied, rolling off him to sit by his side on the floor.  
  
 “Why would you...why did you just _kiss_ me!?”  
  
 “I felt like it,” Kaneki replied without missing a beat.  
  
 “That doesn’t-”  
  
 “You liked it though, didn’t you, Ayato-kun?” He taunted, staring at him with total assurance in his gaze. It made him feel as if Kaneki had somehow managed to get inside his head, knew that _yes_ he liked it very much, _too_ much; in fact he might have even wanted more.  
  
 “That’s Kirishima-san to you, asshole. Don’t act so familiar with me!”  
  
 Kaneki only smirked. “You’re cute when you’re angry as well.”  
  
 “Damn, Eyepatch!” Ayato tried punching him, only to find himself pinned to the floor again. _This again?_ He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling before Kaneki demanded his attention again, jerking his chin so he could press their lips together once more. He bit his bottom lip harshly and Ayato hissed at the slight sting of pain.  
  
  _Well two can play at this game_. Ayato found himself responding to Kaneki, pressing back just as fervidly, allowing the half-ghoul to plunge his tongue into his mouth, playfully teasing his own. They sucked, nip, and bit at each others lips. Someone drew blood, and the tang of it was almost bittersweet against Ayato’s taste buds. A strikingly captivating mix of ghoul and human. _So this is Kaneki’s taste, huh?_  
  
 Kaneki pulled back slightly, leaving Ayato regretfully yearning for the touch of his lips again. He started placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Ayato’s neck, brushing messy dark blue hair out of the way. He harshly bit the juncture at which Ayato’s neck met his shoulders, making the younger ghoul moan in a sort of pleasurable pain he’d never felt before.  
  
 Kaneki ran a hand down his chest, playfully tapping his fingers against his hip before tugging at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up enough to expose his chest. He placed searing hot kisses all over his toned abdomen before decided to pull a perky nipple into his mouth. He nipped it lightly, rolling it between his teeth before giving it a relieving lick.  
  
 Ayato tangled his fingers in the silvery strands of Kaneki’s hair. “‘S feels weird,” he murmured.  
  
 Kaneki chuckled. He started placing kisses down Ayato’s chest again, trailing all the way down to where his happy trail disappeared into his jeans. He looked up at Ayato with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tugged the zipper of his jeans down.  
  
 The young ghoul let out a strangled groan as Kaneki reached inside his boxers to pull his cock out. He felt as if he barely realized just how painfully hard he’d become. Kaneki gave a few harsh pumps before he lowered his mouth to the head of his cock, suckling as Ayato let out a breathy moan and tangled his fingers once again in Kaneki’s snow white hair.  
  
 Kaneki released the head of Ayato’s cock from his mouth with a light wet pop. He flattened his tongue before licking a hot wet strip up the underside of the young ghoul's cock. Ayato bit his lip, trying to contain his moans as Kaneki wrapped his lips around his cock once more and swallowed him slowly, until his head hit the back of the half-ghoul’s throat. Kaneki sucked and swallowed around him, bobbing his head slowly. He held down Ayato’s hips as the younger ghoul tried desperately to thrust his length harshly and deeper into Ken’s hot mouth.  
  
 Ayato felt like he was going to lose his mind, the pleasure was that intense. “K-Ka-Kaneki...I’m g-gonna cu-”  
  
 Kaneki pulled away from Ayato’s dick, sitting up to stare down at the younger ghoul as he wiped saliva off his face. “You know, I think I have a book to finish, now that I think about it,” he said.  
  
 Ayato’s mind was too hazy to register what the half-ghoul had said right away. He stared up from the floor, looking a pitiful mess with flushed cheeks and mussed hair. “W-what?” He finally responded when he realized Kaneki wasn’t going to suck his dick anymore.  
  
 “I have something else to attend to.”  
  
 “You can’t seriously just leave me like this!” Ayato almost had angry tears welling up in his eyes now. He wanted, _needed_ so badly to get off...he’d just been _right_ on the verge…  
  
 “Yes I can.” Kaneki smirked. “But if you want it so bad then, I wanna hear you beg, Ayato,” he told him.  
  
 “What?” Ayato scoffed. “Not happening. I don’t beg.”  
  
 “Well do you want to cum or not?” Kaneki taunted. He scraped black fingernails down Ayato’s bare chest before tugging once more on his swollen cock. He pulsed in Kaneki’s hand as the elder ghoul gripped the base of his cock painfully tight.  
  
 “Fuck,” Ayato groaned, at both the sensation and the shitty situation he was in. “Please,” he finally begrudgingly whispered.  
  
 “What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” Kaneki mocked.  
  
 “Fucking, Eyepatch,” Ayato grumbled under his breath.  
  
 “I said to call me Kaneki.”  
  
 “Ugh. See. Your fucking hearing’s fine! What…ugh...Fuck! Fine. Please. Please let me cum, please!” Ayato shouted, wanting to hide in shame as his face burned with embarrassment.   
  
 Kaneki seemed amused. Too fucking amused for his liking. “You don’t sound like you mean it.”  
  
 Ayato huffed in frustration. He dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand and mentally counted to ten before allowing himself to lock eyes with Kaneki, that smug bastard… “Please, Kaneki, make me cum,” he said in a gentle tone, even going as far as to jut his lip out in what he hoped was a convincing pout. _This better not fucking leave this room,_ he bitterly thought.  
  
 “Since you asked so nicely.” Kaneki teased, finally let go of his grip on Ayato’s cock as he lowered his head again.  
  
  _Fucking, Eyepatch, I’m gonna gouge your eyes out-_ “Ahh!” His internal ranting was cut short as his thoughts broke off with a loud moan. Kaneki had his mouth wrapped around his cock again, sucking and swallowing against the hot flesh until the younger ghoul was a thrashing mess.  
  
 “K-K-Ka-neki!” Ayato fisted his hand in the elder ghoul’s hair as he bucked up into his willing mouth, letting loose a guttural moan as he shot his load down Kaneki’s throat.  
  
 The half-ghoul pulled away from his cock with an obscene wet popping noise. A slick sheen of saliva coated Ayato’s cock and a thin strand was connected from Kaneki’s lips to the tip of his cock.  
  
 Kaneki wiped away any remaining mixture of drool and cum from his mouth.  
  
 Ayato stared at him, with blown pupils and a flushed face; completely blissed out.  
  
 Kaneki gathered something from the floor- his damn book- and left the room without a word, leaving behind a messy Ayato still slumped against the ground.  
  
 After _that_ incident, Ayato somehow found himself in even more compromising situations with the half-ghoul. It wasn’t long before they were fucking every time they had the opportunity to.  
  
 Ayato told himself that it was just a means of dealing with boredom. That it definitely didn’t mean anything. It was just a stress reliever, a way to release pent up frustration. A way to express their mutual distaste for each other even. They were never gentle when it came to fucking because, well, it was fucking.  
  
 And Ayato has to tell himself, even now as Kaneki has him pressed against the rough wall of a random dark alley, that the electric charge pulsing through his veins at the press of the the elder ghoul’s lips against his meant nothing.  
  
 That his body only burned as Kaneki touched him all over because he was excited. That his heart thrummed erratically only because of adrenaline. And those definitely weren’t butterflies in his stomach, hell no, they weren’t.  
  
 “Ayato,” Kaneki breathed over his ear as he tugged lightly on his earring with his teeth.  
  
 Ayato refused to admit that he shivered in pleasure. “Huh?”  
  
 “Wanna...fuck...you,” Kaneki murmured between kisses as he left a trail down Ayato’s neck.  
  
 Ayato pulled him up by his hair, slotting their lips together again. Their tongues pushed fervently against each other as their breathing became ragged. They broke apart to allow for the removal of both their shirts before meeting back in another desperate kiss.  
  
 Ayato trailed his hands down Kaneki’s defined chest and hurriedly undid his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers.  
  
 “Suck,” Kaneki hissed in his ear.  
  
 Ayato dropped to his knees, happy to oblige. He sucked on the head of Kaneki’s cock and wrapped a hand around the base. He began to bob his head, taking in as much as he could.  
  
 Kaneki buried his fingers in Ayato’s dark mess of hair. Ayato looked up at him as sucked his dick. Kaneki’s grey eyes were soft as they stared at him. Hazy from lust, Ayato concluded. He continued slurping along Kaneki’s cock until the elder tugged at his hair and pulled him up.  
  
 “I wanna cum in you,” he told Ayato.  
  
 He discarded Ayato’s jeans and underwear, relieving him from the painfully tight fabric. He shivered as his straining erection met the cool night air.  
  
 Kaneki spat into his hand before wrapping it around Ayato’s cock, giving a few pumps as Ayato bit his lip to muffle any sounds that wanted to spill out from the pleasure.  
  
 Kaneki guided Ayato’s hand to his dick. They jerked each other off as Kaneki buried his face in Ayato’s neck. He sucked at the skin there, nipping lightly.  
  
 Ayato let a yelp escape as Kaneki bit into his collarbone harshly, coming away with a nice chunk of flesh. “How many times do I have to tell you to at least fucking warn me!?” He’d done it before, Ayato should’ve know he’d do it again. _Damn cannibalistic fuck…_  
  
 Kaneki smirked at him with his own blood dribbling down his lips. He brushed a hand softly against Ayato’s cheek before trailing his fingertips down to trace against his lips.  
  
 Ayato parted his mouth, swiping his tongue against Kaneki’s fingers, pulling the digits into his hot little mouth. He sucked until Kaneki pulled them away once they were thoroughly soaked in saliva. He let his wet fingers come to rest at the entrance of Ayato’s puckered asshole before pushing the tip of a finger in, almost tantalizingly.  
  
 Ayato whimpered. “Don’t make me beg, asshole.”  
  
 Kaneki chuckled as he pushed in all the way. The younger ghoul quickly relaxed against the sudden intrusion, allowing Kaneki to push another finger inside his tight heat.  
  
 Kaneki lapped at the blood smearing Ayato’s neck as he began scissoring his fingers. He savored the tang of Ayato’s bitter blood, along with the salty hint of his sweat.  
  
 “Mhh,” Ayato moaned as Kaneki’s fingers brushed against that sweet spot inside him.  
  
 Kaneki removed his fingers for a moment, bringing them up to collect the leftover blood from Ayato’s neck. He brought his blood coated fingers back to Ayato’s hole. He pressed three fingers inside him now, and prodded purposely until he hit the spot that drove Ayato crazy.  
  
 Ayato let loose a string of moans as Kaneki’s fingers jabbed into his prostate relentlessly. “K-Kaneki,” he moaned, “I want to come from your cock inside me.”  
  
 Kaneki removed his fingers from Ayato’s ass. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ayato’s in a chaste kiss before spinning the younger ghoul around to press his hands against the wall. He grabbed Ayato’s hips, forcing him to stick his ass out.  
  
 He lined up his erection with Ayato’s tight hole and pushed in slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out.  
  
 Ayato moaned in utter pleasure as he was finally filled by Kaneki’s warm, thick cock. Kaneki set a brutal pace, jack-hammering into Ayato as the latter tried to keep a grip on reality, digging his nails into the rough brick wall.  
  
 “Kaneki!” Ayato screamed when he hit that spot inside him again.  
  
 Kaneki thrust incessantly at a precise angle, abusing Ayato’s prostate as the young ghoul moaned in bliss. Ayato thrust back against Kaneki’s cock. Their skin met in obscene smacks and squelches as they used each other to find euphoria.  
  
 Ayato moved a hand down to palm at his own cock, but Kaneki wasn’t having any of that. He caught Ayato’s wrist in a tight grip and pulled it behind his back, twisting until the younger ghoul’s arm started to throb.  
  
 Ayato just tried to use his other hand, not even caring that he was losing his balance as he was no longer leaning against the wall.  
  
 Kaneki hissed and captured that hand in a tight grip as well. He stopped mid thrust, and stilled Ayato’s hips, pulling out of him.  
  
 Before Ayato had time to wonder what the actual fuck Kaneki was doing, the elder ghoul had him spun back around to face him.  
  
 “You’re gonna come from my cock, alone,” Kaneki stated.  
  
 Ayato didn’t have time to respond before Kaneki was inside him again.  
  
 Ayato’s leg were wrapped around Kaneki, arms hanging around his neck, one hand carded in downy white hair as the half-ghoul fucked into him mercilessly. He let his head tip back, mouth parted as harsh pants escaped past his lips. His back scrapped painfully against the jagged wall, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His body was on fire.  
  
 Kaneki moved a hand from his hip to his face, sweeping against his flushed cheek, down to his bitten kiss-bruised lips, and finally came to rest on the milky flesh of his slender neck. He squeezed slightly, and Ayato encouraged him with a hungry look in his dark eyes.  
  
 He clenched his hand around Ayato’s neck, forcing his head back against the wall, slowly adding pressure until the younger ghoul struggled to breath, until Ayato could feel his pulse in his neck, a throb in his head, and hear the whoosh of blood in his ears.  
  
 Kaneki continued slamming into him with bruising thrusts. His vision was nearly going hazy by the time the half-ghoul took his hand away from his neck. A particularly hard thrust had Ayato screaming (and gasping as he still hadn’t recovered all his oxygen) as milky ropes of his cum spurted out, staining both his and Kaneki’s chests.  
  
 He could hear Kaneki panting in his ear as he desperately sought his own release. “F-fuck...Aya-Ayato,” he came with a scratchy groan, cock pulsing as he blew his load inside Ayato’s sweltering heat.  
  
 Ayato felt like a fool for relishing the weird sensation of Kaneki’s warm cum filling him to the brim.  
  
 Kaneki pulled out, but they stayed there for a moment in that position, Ayato clinging to him as they both panted harshly, foreheads resting against each other.  
  
 Kaneki nuzzled against Ayato’s hair before setting him down on his feet. “Turn around,” he commanded, not waiting for a reply before shoving the young ghoul to face the wall again. Ayato was once more forced to stick his ass out.  
  
 “What’re you do- ahh,” Ayato’s question blended into a moan as he felt Kaneki’s tongue probe against his sensitive entrance.  
  
 Kaneki delighted in the way Ayato’s pretty little hole twitched for him. He lapped up his own cum, and held it in his mouth.  
  
 Ayato was spun around once again. _Seriously I’m going to get dizzy here,_ he mused. Kaneki caught him in a heated kiss, prying his mouth open with his tongue.  
  
 Ayato could taste the tang of Kaneki's cum as the elder ghoul quite literally fed it to him.  
  
 “Swallow,” Kaneki murmured in his ear.  
  
 He complied with a vulgar gulping noise and an extra lick to his lips to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind. He grinned cheekily at Kaneki.  
  
 Kaneki appraised him with soft eyes. “You’re cute when you’re like this,” he told him.  
  
 “You sure say that a lot,” Ayato commented dryly.  
  
 “Could it be because, perhaps, you’re _always_ cute?” Kaneki said. He bent down to place a kiss to the tip of Ayato’s nose.  
  
 Ayato blushed deep red. “Y-you...shitty, Eyepatch!” He spluttered.  
  
 Kaneki only laughed.  
  
 They changed into their clothes with inhuman speed, Kaneki gaining a head start as Ayato chased him down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'll go hide in shame now, yea. Comments are appreciated ／(◕ x ≦ )＼


End file.
